High Elf Halberdiers
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +10% To Hit Forester }} High Elf Halberdiers are a type of Normal Unit that can be recruited in High Elf Towns containing at least an Armory. While Halberdiers are the highest tier generic infantry, they are still weaker than most Race-specific units, although they can get somewhat better with . High Elf Halberdiers have a Construction Cost of , and require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description High Elf Halberdiers are a group of tall humanoids with blond hair, slender and majestic. They are colorfully dressed in yellow shirts, white breeches, and a lively green cloak. They each carry a halberd - a long pole topped with large axe blades, used for either stabbing or hacking at enemies while fending them off. A hint of magic surrounds them at all times, guiding their weapons and allowing them to be more in-tune with the natural world. High Elf Halberdiers are a , containing up to soldiers. Attack Properties High Elf Halberdiers possess a Melee Attack Strength of . Counting in their racial bonus , each Halberdier has an average "raw" output of . With , the unit stands a good chance of scoring at least a few of hits against most opponents. This attack also improves with . At the level, the maximum normally attainable, it has an average "raw" output of × = instead - close to twice the initial value, and enough to put a dent even into heavier armor. Defensive Properties High Elf Halberdiers wear medium armor, and possess a Defense score of . They can deflect about points from Conventional Damage attacks, on average. Unfortunately, this is barely enough to avoid even the weakest attacks. As with most common foot soldiers, each High Elf Halberdier also only has . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . Their Resistance score is not too high either. Even with their racial bonus, they only have - just enough for a fair chance at avoiding the weakest Unit Curses and other ill effects. , , and even improve with however. Other Properties High Elf Halberdiers move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. Like most High Elves, Halberdiers also possess the Forester ability, which allows them to traverse Forest tiles for a movement cost of only . However, since their Movement Allowance is only this much too, this by itself will not grant them any tangible benefit. Basic Strategy High Elf Halberdiers are the strongest High Elf close combat infantry, yet despite that, they are more of a niche unit than anything else. Their single extra point of Attack Strength and over High Elf Swordsmen is rarely worth the additional per turn they take to maintain, especially when also taking into consideration the wide range of other unit types available to this Race. Longbowmen and High Elf Cavalry both have the same Upkeep Cost as High Elf Halberdiers, and offer significant tactical advantages over them, although the former does also have a higher Construction Cost. In addition, the Armory required to equip Halberdiers has no economical benefit, which gives it a low building priority in Cities that are not intended to be recruitment centers. It does enable further Town Buildings, but those are not useful either unless units are being produced in the Town. It is also true though, that Elven Lords, the High Elves' ultimate Melee Attack unit, do require an Armory to become available, as do the Fighters' Guild and War College structures, which both grant a benefit that can be useful even for empires that prefer to rely on Ranged Attack units instead. Therefore, recruitment Towns will typically be able to create High Elf Halberdiers fairly early - except other units are better suited than them for most purposes. Ability Overview +10% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Forester * This unit, and any others grouped with it on the overland map, may move through Forest tiles at a rate of 1 Movement Point per tile. * Should the stack also contain a Mountaineer, the Movement Type of the group becomes Pathfinding instead, allowing them to enter any tile that they normally could for a cost of only . Experience Table The following table illustrates how High Elf Halberdiers improve with Experience. Any properties that are not listed here are not affected by in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both Warlord and must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of "raw" that each in a High Elf Halberdiers unit will deliver based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to approximate the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition High Elf Halberdiers may be recruited in any High Elf Town that has an Armory already built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . High Elf Halberdiers may also appear as Mercenaries, provided that the player has a presence on Arcanus. In this case, they cost between to to hire per unit, based on their - or half that much for Charismatic Wizards. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:High Elves Category:Halberdiers